Game Of Thrones: Old Blood
by boots2743
Summary: At the end of Robert's Rebellion Ned and Robert found a baby born the ancient ruling house of the Valryian Freehold. The last true dragon raised as a Lion and Stag will change the world of Westoros and Essos forever. OC/Margery/Sasana/Asha/Daenerys.


**Hey guys, I've been reading a lot of Game of Thrones stuff and decided after much consideration to write my own. So here it is, hope you all enjoy it.**

Eddard "Ned" Stark and the new king of the seven kingdoms Robert Baratheon were riding on the king's road on their way back to Kings Landing from the Tower of Joy and finding Lyanna Stark dead from child birth. Ned was carrying said child, which Lyanna had named Jon Snow, and while he knew who the father of the child was he wouldn't tell Robert. Robert on the other hand was in a deep sorrow, he had won his kingdom but he had lost the whole reason he started this war, the reason he fought so hard, and the very reason for the beat in his chest. All of the sudden both men were brought out of there sorrowful thoughts when a woman burst from the tree line that separated the king's road from the woods. The woman ran for a few feet before she started to fall, on her way down she turned her body so as to land on her side. As Ned and Robert got closer they saw why she forced herself to fall in such a way, there in her arms was a crying baby.

"By the Old Gods, what happened to you?" Ned asked as he went to role the girl over so he could see what was wrong with her, when he did he gasped in shock. There laying on the ground at this feet was a women no older the Ned himself, with long hair as black as night itself, red eye's that seem for glow like fire and had cat like pupils, finally Ned saw that her canines are longer than they should be.

"By the star's Robert, she's a Draco and by the looks of things so is the little one." Ned said a little bit excited. For you see long before the Aegon the Conqueror land on Westeros the ruling house of the old Valyrian Freehold House of Draco came and settled near Storms End. They were the only house that the Starks bowed to but that was after they and the Draco's had been enemies for many a year and out of respect the Stark swore to always have the Draco's back. They were thought to have been wiped out when Aegon began his conquest, because they were the first house that he went after, the Draco's had away with dragon and turning them to their side given enough time, so Aegon torch there castle from above and sent his soldiers to hunt the rest.

It was then, while both Ned and Robert were in thought that the women decided it was a good time to wake up. There was a light chuckle from her that drew both of Robert's and Ned's attention "So the great King Robert has come to end the 'dragon hunt' his new subjects started." she said with so much venom it would make a Manticore jealous, she started to cough bringing with each one a little blood "Go on then, kill us and be rid of the last true dragon." she said. Ned looked at his friend and brother in all but blood afraid that he might really kill this poor woman and her defenseless baby, but there was a spark of remorse and sadness in his eyes instead of the anger Ned thought he would see.

"I've seen enough blood shed and suffering to last three life times…Ned we need to get her to a Maester and fast!" Robert said, before he bent down to pick the woman up but was stopped when he felt something touch his chest. He looked down to see the small hand of the woman, he looked at her and she only shook her head. "Don't waste your time, I'm dying, running three miles still bleeding from child birth has seen to that." she said with a chuckle. Ned and Robert where blown away by this this woman was dying and she was making jokes, not even some of the bravest men they knew would do that. She looked down at the bundle in her arms and started to cry, "Aron, my sweet and darling boy, I'm so sorry that me and your father won't get to see you grow up to be the man I know you will be." she then looked from her baby to Robert "your grace please look after my child, he is an innocent and we Draco's have done nothing to earn your hate, please I beg of you." the woman said between sods. Robert looked at the woman "I King Robert Baratheon promise to look after your child." he said. The woman then handed her child to Robert and said thank you before she passed unto whatever afterlife there is.

Ned looked at Robert for a minute before speaking, "so Robert do you plan to give the child to some whore in King's Landing and pass him off as a bastard?" Robert looked down at the child and then back up at Ned "No Ned I said that **I** that I would look after the child and so I shall…..from this day until the end of mine he is the son I found." Ned was shocked "R-Robert you speak of adoption, but why he will never have claim to the throne he wil..." Robert interrupted Ned "Will be loved and protected by me and my family." Robert said with all the conviction a king should speak with. Ned could only smile, here was the Robert that united the Seven Kingdom against the Targaryen's, here was man that he could call king. "Whatever you say you grace." Ned said with a smirk while he was checking on his nephew. Robert then picked up the body of the woman while he had Ned hold the child and placed her in the wagon they were using to carry Lyanna's bodies, after that was done they continued towards King's Landing not knowing that what they had just done would change the world.

4 years later (Aron is 4 years old)

Kings Landing:

Cersei Lannister was pissed, not only did she still have her maidenhood after being married to King Robert Baratheon but also she couldn't get the man to love her not matter what she did. Tonight they got in an argument, not that they hadn't had arguments before, but tonight's was really bad. She had slapped Robert and called him a whore lover for letting his bastard, that black headed boy she saw run around the castle, live with them. Cersei had excepted Robert to hit her back so she put her head down and waited for the sting of said slap to come but when it didn't she looked up to see a broken hurting man looking at her. "What do you accept form me! I lost my very heart 4 years ago and wasn't even given enough time to grieve her lose…..I wish I could love you the way you deserve but I can't please just, just give me some time." Robert said looking down. Cersei was about to leave and go talk to her twin Jamie when they both heard small sniffles at the door, standing there in the door way to Roberts study was a 4 year old Aron, and tucked beneath his little arm was a little stuff dragon Robert had gotten him when he was born. He walked into the study went straight to Cersei and through himself at her. Cersei was about to yell at the boy until she heard crying she then looked down and saw that in fact the boy was crying, she then heard something that would melt all the ice and hate she had for the boy away. "Mommy please don't leave it's scary and cold and dark when I'm alone and there men and scary things that want to grad me…and…an." That was all the boy could get out before he burst into tears. Something in that moment clicked in Cersei's mind 'I am this child's mother' she remembered all the time he tried to get her to read to her but she wouldn't, all the time he would try to hold her hand when he would walk with her the darker part of the castle, she was the only mother he had ever known and she had been a terrible one, 'well that all changes today' she thought as she bent down and involved little Aron into a hug. "Shush…shush, my little dragon, mommies not going anywhere I'll always be here for you." She separated herself from the boy and saw that he had stopped crying and looked very sleepy. "Come let's get you to bed." she said as she led the boy by the hand back to his room.

(30 minutes later)

Cersei came back into Roberts study. "Where is the child's mother? So that I can have her beat for leaving her child like this." Cersei said, looking at Robert, her motherly instincts kicking in. Robert looked at her for a minute almost like he was judging if she deserved to know the truth, finally he spoke "Dead along with the rest of his family, mother and father included." Cersei gasped at this information "he's no bastard Cersei, he is the last known living member of house Draco, or the last I've seen." Robert then walked over to the hearth of the fire place. "Me and Ned found his mother on the King's Road about to die, with her final breath she begged me to protect her child and what better place then here in the kings home where he is protect by many guards and myself." He looked into the fire for a few minutes and then to Cersei "Come my Queen I am tiered and I have some…husbandly duties to take care of tonight." He said as he walked over to Cersei and swept her off her feet and, electing a small "eep" from the Queen who was also blushing. That night Robert Baratheon found love again and so did Queen Cersei Lannister-Baratheon.

4 years later: (Aron is 8 years old)

Cersei was smiling as she watched an 8 year old Aron play with a 4 year old Joffery, in the garden of the Red keep. Thinking of Joffery made the Queen have to repress a frown, it's not that she didn't love the boy he was her child it was the way he was conceived that made her angry. For you see Joffery was not the son of Robert like everyone thought he was in fact the son of Jamie, made one night when Robert was away on a hunt and Jamie had too much to drink and for the lack of a better word raped Cersei. The only reasons Robert wasn't told was one: she didn't want to bring shame to her family, 2: Robert would probably kill Jamie, 3: she didn't want Robert to lose the love that Robert had for her and finally Joffery is her child no matter how he was made and she will do anything for her children. She was brought out of her thought when the handmaiden she had with her screamed and pointed, Cersei followed her finger and almost let out a scream as well. There in front of her was Aron with two arrows shot straight through his shoulder and under him was a terrified Joffery. Cersei knew what happened Aron had protected Joffery from the arrows that where meant for him and hid him at the same time. Cersei then heard grunting and to her ever mounting horror she saw 10 Greyjoy raiders climbing over the wall of the garden.

"Where is the little shit of a crowned prince." the apparent leader of the group asked looking around. His eyes landed on Cersei and he smirked, "now what do we have here, it's the queen, no why don't you tell me where your little shit of a son is and I might just let you live." he said with a smirk. Cersei said nothing and the smirk on his face disappeared "Alright then won't answer when asked nicely then how about we try adding a little incentive." He said as he raised his sword and started to bring it down to possibly take a limb or her life. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Cersei the sword was close now, it looked like it was about to cut into her when she was shoved out of the way by non-other than her son Aron who due to the fact that he was in-between his mother and the Greyjoy sword received the blow which left a gash that ran from his shoulder blade to his lower back, luckily it wasn't deep enough to kill the boy. "Damn boy, messed up my swing, oh well he and the Queen won't be going anywhere now." Said the Greyjoy as he went for another swing but this time it was intercepted by another blade. Cersei followed the blade to its wielder and to her happiness she saw it was Robert, with Jamie and Ser Barriston Selmy, he looked at the Greyjoy with anger at the forefront of this eyes "You dare harm my family, you Greyjoy's may rule the sea but on land you are but squads wait for my horns!" Robert said and charged the Greyjoy's while Jamie and Ser Barriston Selmy went and checked one Joffery, Aron, and Cersei.

(With Cersei and Aron)

Cersei was cradling Aron's head in her lap while she stroked his long red hair when his eyes shot open. "Mother it hurts." Aron said between gasps of pain. Cersei looked down at her son with tears in her eyes "Shush…shush my little dragon, I know it does but you must keep still the Measter will be here soon to make it all better." She said trying you comfort her baby boy.

(After all the Greyjoy's have been killed)

Robert stood there breathing hard trying to catch his breath after the battle of the red garden. He was brought from his battle clouded mind when he heard his wife calling his name, when he turned around all of his anger war replaced by worry, when he saw Cersei cradling Aron's head.

"Get the Measter NOW!" Roberts booming voice shot out of his chest as he ran to be beside Aron and Cersei. Aron looked up at his father "I did good didn't I father, I protected Joffery and mother, I did my job as a brother didn't I?" he asked sounding weaker by the minute. "Yes you did my boy…..so strong and brave…..where is that dawn Measter?" Robert asked looking up so his son wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. He then saw the Measter walk out into the garden and start to run towards the boy. Robert looked back down to see his son smiling "good I'm glad." Was all he said before he shut his eyes. Cersei starting crying think that she had lost her little dragon.

The Measter finally got to the boy and bent down check for a pulse. "Get him to my chamber quickly, the boy still lives!" the Measter exclaimed, Robert the scoped Aron into his arms and started running to the Measters chambers.

(4 hours later)

Cersei and Robert were waiting in Roberts study for any news from the Measter. It had been the longest 4 hours in both of their lives, when finally the Measter stepped into the room and shut the door. He bowed his head "My Lord, My Lady, the boy will live," they both let out a sigh of relieve when they heard that, "but he will have scars, that is the only sever thing the young man has from this event." Robert and Cersei both looked at each other and smiled. "He needs his rest so you can't see him quite yet, but you may see him in the morning." and with that the Measter left the Queen and King to talk. Robert got up from his chair and walked over to Cersei and rapped her in his strong arms, "I will make those Greyjoy's pay for what they did to our family, I promise you that." Robert said, Cersei then looked up at her husband "go then and show them the fury of the stag and let them hear the roar of a lion….but please, my love please come back to me." She said and kissed Robert before he let her go and left the study. The Greyjoy's will learn to fear the stag and his lioness, for tomorrow Robert goes to war and a father scorned is not something you want to face.

4 year later: (Aron is 12)

Looking back on the last 4 years of her life Cersei couldn't help but smile, and why you might ask? 3 years ago she had a beautiful baby girl with hear as black as her fathers with eyes that match her mothers, she was named Myrcella, then not a year after that she had a baby boy with blonde hair that had strips of black in it and had eyes as blue as his fathers, truly the perfect combination of both of them, his name was Tomman. Cersei's next thoughts made her want to frown, her first born son Joffery had been trying so hard to win affection from his father, not to say that Robert ignored the boy, in fact it was quite the opposite he loved all of his children, but Joffery thought that sense he was the crown prince he should be treated better than the rest. The thing he did to get attention revolted her, like the time he disemboweled that poor defenseless pregnant cat that Myrcella was so fond of. Then there was Aron who was the exact opposite of Joffery, caring, kind, protective of his younger siblings (were as Joffery found it fun to torcher them with words and bad pranks until Aron would step in) , and loved by all he meet. Then finally was Cersei's husband, Robert Baratheon, he kept his warriors phasic through the years refusing to lose his edge should another Greyjoy Rebellion happen he wanted to be ready so he could defend his family.

The door to the great hall opened and in stepped the form of King Robert to break his fast with his family. He walked until he was standing behind the chair next to Cersei and toke a set. He grabbed his wife's hand in his and gave it a quick kiss, the spoke "Aron is of age to be squired, I'm thinking of sending him to the north with Ned," he paused and looked at his Queen "he'd be under one of the ranger of the North, Aragorn one of the best from what Ned has said." Cersei looked at Aron who at this time was playing with Myrcella and Tomman, "I would normal argue, but you are correct the north may be best for him, I believe the castle may become more of a danger if he comes of age, he would start to look like what he truly is, a Prince of the highest order." Cersei said knowing that Aron wouldn't be used by the Northern's as a hostage or leverage against Robert they had no taste for the game of thrones.

"So it's decided then, he goes North to be a Knight and ranger." Robert asked his wife on more time. Cersei smiled at him "If that is what my lord husband sees fit then yes, our little dragon goes North." She then leans' in and kisses her husband. "I hope Ned can handle him." Robert said knowing just how much trouble his son in all but blood can be sometimes. Cersei just let out a bemused giggle "they can try my love, they can try."

 **So there it is guys, please read and review and let me know what you all think.**

 **Also if you have an OC idea PM me with what he/she looks like, their personalty, weapons, what house they belong to, and what their job would be (i.e lord, lady, knight, squire, handmaiden, etc...). finally if you want to make your own House, please let me know, please also include there sigil, house words (winter is coming), there current house head, and hows bannermen they would be (what major house there loyal to).**

 **Until nest time, Boots out.**


End file.
